(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless charging, and more particularly to a wireless charging system and a related method capable of enhancing connection quality and reliability, and avoiding erroneous connection.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As wireless charging gains popularity, a possible scenario is that a mobile device may be located within overlapped coverages of multiple wireless charging devices. When the mobile device is lined with one of the wireless charging device, the mobile device may continuously receive authorization messages from other wireless charging devices. Or the mobile device may constantly switch connection to a number of wireless charging devices if there is no significant distinction among them.
In other words, existing wireless charging solutions have a number of drawbacks: (1) there are waste of power and extraneous electromagnetic waves due to blind detection and connection; (2) usually a server is required to coordinate the wireless charging devices.